Murder's Treachery
by Felix Falora
Summary: Marth and Roy are removed from the roster, but when Ike is murdered, suspicions are mounted,  and Link is involved in these suspicions. Can the three prove they are innocent? Character death and Yaoi pairings involved.
1. The New Smashers

Author's Note: I was working on this story in school during free-time. It's a fanfiction that does involve a yaoi pairing, so watch it! I had a friend and fellow of author in my mind while writing it. So I hope you enjoy this newest story and... yeah. I also have some fancharacters to come up in the story. Yaoi pairings involve Link/Roy and Pit/OC, hate it or love it, and a crack Fox/Zelda pairing, though I try to make it seem like they're not high.

Murder's Treachery

Chapter 1: The New Smashers

It was a fine day at the Smash Mansion. Preparations were being made for the new Smash Brothers tournament and new fighters were introduced early, new fighters such as Metaknight, Pit, Wario, Snake, Ike, Ash, and Diddy Kong. Ash would be fighting with Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. For now, however, things were still kept in the form of Smash Brothers Melee. Some fighters new they were going onto Smash Brothers Brawl and others figured they wouldn't. Link''s feelings were down more then ever the days when Brawl was introduced.

Link was called the Hero of Time and the Savior of Hyrule. He was in many written epics and bards sang of his adventures in far-off lands. It was worthless. All of it was worthless now. Link's bright blue eyes were filled with tears. The day Ike was introduced, the corperation announced that they might remove Marth and Roy from the roster. Marth had yelled out against it, but Roy... Roy and he had fled. Neither could believe it. Link had told Roy his hopes of the warrior coming to Brawl, but that was before they knew about Ike.

Link was in his room, laying on his bed. Instead of his traditional hero's garb, Link had worn a white shirt, bland and blank, and his usual white boxers. It had taken Roy a lot of courage to admit to Link that he liked the young hero, and the young hero liked him back. Now, if the Corperation had their way, Roy would be sent back to his homeland and Link would be foced to continue on, leaving his one true love behind.

"Why?" Link asked no one. "Why Roy? Why not me?"

Of course Link knew the answer to that one. He had been around longer then the world of Fire Emblem had been and, while the heroes changed in that world, Link would forever be the savior of Hyrule. He should've guessed that the Corperation would remove the greatest thing in his life. Out with the old and in with the new, so they said. But Link was never old. He knew that he would be in Smash Brothers as long as he lived. He was just that popular.

He heard an announcement blare on the intercom, but he wasn't listening to it. All of his thoughts were focused on Roy. The red haired boy was beautiful in every way, a blooming rose, the blonde haired Hylian had called him. It was even his nickname for Roy. Rose. But now Roy would be leaving and there was nothing he could do.

"Link-a?" a familiar voice said.

Link turned and saw Mario standing outside of his door. Mario was one of the elite smashers, so the originials were called. He looked as familiar as ever, a red cap on his head with the first letter of his first name adorning the front. He wore a red shirt and pumper's overalls over it. White gloves covered his hands and brown shoes covered his feet. Below his long mustache, his face held worry. Link did not even try to fake a smile.

"Hello Mario," Link said, his voice cracked and filled with despair.

"We need-a to go up-a to the main-a room Link-a. Master Hand has a announcement," Mario said.

"I'm not feeling well Mario," Link said.

"Even Roy's-a gonna be there," Mario said.

Link sighed, then got up and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out, he was donned in his hero's garb, a green tunic and hood that had been passed down to him by his father when he was a kid, the reason Young Link had the same clothes. His brown pants were kinda dusty, so he brushed them off, kicking the dust off of his brown leather shoes.

"Looking sharp-a Link," Mario said, his heavy Italian accent noticable.

"Thanks," Link said, giving a small smile to Mario and then followed him out.

Out of Link's room, which was decorated by Link himself as all rooms were by their respectful fighters, the hallway looked like that of a hotel's. From the day the Smash Brothers started, the Smash Mansion had grown a lot. The fighters there were open to worldwide restaraunts, general stories and special stores, a casino, a spa, and an indoor to outdoor swimming pool. They lived like kings as long as they fought when they were schedualed to, which was when the show was on TV. But, even outside the show, natural hostolities still remained, like the Mario Brothers against Bowser and Link vs Ganondorf. Sometimes exhibitions and practice matches were requested.

All of the good things mentioned were on the first floor. Rooms were on the second floor. On the third floor was a gym and a library. The two rooms were that big. The library was filled with various books from various authors. The gym was filled with various exercise equipment the fighters could use and enjoy. The fourth floor was the assembly room. It was here that Mario and Link were going.

The assembly room was shaped like a dome. On the sides were seats the fighters would sit at. In the middle is where the brother hands would introduce new fighters and make important announcements. Everyone was already there and Mario guided Link to Roy. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey," Roy said.

"Hi," Link said."

"Sorry I haven't been out. I was just... well..." Roy said.

"Cleaning up? Packing your bags?" Link asked.

Roy nodded, tears coming to his eyes. Link wiped a few away from the warrior's eyes, knowing how hard it must've been for him to find out he would possibly be leaving. Roy loved Smash Brothers, and not just because of Link. There were many things to like about Smash Brothers. Making new friends, discovering new places, eating new foods, and doing things that could not usually be done in some worlds. Who would've guessed Roy would have to leave it all behind?

He floated out at last, a giant white glove known as Master Hand, and by his side was his brother, another giant, floating white glove named Crazy Hand. The two hands were like the general managers of a wrestling corperation. They worked for the Smash Corperation, but they did most of the work, schedualing fights, reading and answering fan mail, and making sure the updates for Brawl would come along perfectly.

"Hello Smashers!" Master Hand called in a loud, booming voice that showed kindness and enthusiasm.

"New fighters. We're doomed," Marth mumbled.

"We have some new fighters I would like to introduce," Master Hand said and a spotlight flashed onto two doors. "These two fighters will be joining our institution. Both of them are unfamiliar faces from unfamiliar worlds, so wish them luck." 

Nobody cheered or booed. Master Hand sighed and continued on with the introduction.

"Our first fighter is another angel, just like Pit. His ties, however, are not to a Greek religion, but to Christianity. I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Felix Falora!"

The door on the left opened. A boy walked out, his face holding shyness and uncertainty. He waved to the crowd in a friendly fashion, long blonde hair falling to his shoulders, bright, sparkling blue eyes showing exactly how shy he was. His angellic wings glowed radiantly as he walked over to an empty seat and tried to sit by himself, but Pit jumped down by him, causing a little yelp out of fright and surprise.

"Hello," Pit said.

"H-Hi," Felix said.

Pit smiled softly. His dark brown hair, short and wavy, matched his dark brown eyes, which scanned Felix's wardrobe. Felix wore an imperial looking tabard, white with a golden cross in the middle of it, over white robes which spread down to his feet, which adorned white cloth shoes. Pit, however, wore an old Greece toga with winged sandels, though Pit did have wings. He also wore a curved olive branch in his hair.

"You seem shy. Don't worry. There's lots of friendly people here in Smash Brothers. I'm Pit." He held his hand out and Felix took it, shaking it lightly.

"N-Nice to meet you," Felix said.

Master Hand finally spoke up again after a while. "Now for our other fighter. I am sorry to inform you all that it will be another villain."

There was an outburst of groans from heroes. Crazy Hand chuckled, finding the groans a bit amusing. Eventually Master Hand silenced them.

"I'm not expecting anyone to like him. He is a powerful warrior. He is also Felix's enemy. Where Felix represents God, he represents Lucifer. I present to you now... Leon Moonwhip!"

Pit heard Felix whimper as the right door opened. A pale boy walked out. Long black hair dropped down past his shoulders to his back. Black orbs scanned the surrounding area and they locked upon Felix. A low snarl escaped his lips and demonic wings unfurled from his back. Ganondorf said and did nothing, but Bowser whistled. Leon wore his own tabard, black with a crimson raindrop shape on it, signalling raining blood. He wore black plate armor underneath his tabard, as well as plate shoulders, plate bracers, plate gloves, plate leggings, and plate boots. The only thing he lacked was a helmet.

"To our new fighters, I wish you good luck," Master Hand.

"And now for our other news. The Smash Corperation has finally come to an agreement. Marth and Roy have been removed from the roster," Crazy Hand said.

Now the assembly was alive in anger. Ness, the psychic from Onett, had been so angry at those words that he had literally thrown his DS on the floor, breaking it, before standing up. A lot of people stood and they were outraged. They threw out insults and protests at the hands. None of the villains stood because they did not care. Ike did not stand because he was glad Marth and Roy were leaving. He was a gay-hater, so he was looking forward to Roy's departure and Link's tears at Roy's goodbye. Felix did not stand because he did not know Roy and did not understand. Roy was too in-shock with despair to move and Link, noticing this, stopped shouting and picked Roy up. No movement came from the warrior except a sad, powerful shaking, and Link fled, carrying him to the elevator.

In the elevator, Link felt his own tears start again as he cradeled the shaking prince. It was over now. No more would they be able to be together. Roy would dissapear forever. And he was in so much emotion pain. How would he survive?

"Roy... please wake up," Link said, holding the boy he called a blooming rose close to him. "Please wake up. Please."

End Chapter.

Yes, Felix is a Christian angel who's about to turn gay. I do not view it as a sin, so my character will not. Also, I'm not bashing Ike. I believe Ike would hate gays and would be glad Marth and Roy were going. Now he gets to show off his skills... Ok, maybe I am bashing Ike, but he is the whole reason Marth and Roy are getting replaced. Also, I refuse to accept the Pokemon Trainer as anyone other then Ash. In either case, send reviews and constructive criticism is accepted as well. Flames may burn in Hell.


	2. Murder

Author's Note: Because I've had it up and was waiting for at least one review, here is chapter 2 of Murder's Treachery. Oh, and here's an answer to the review.

NintendoNut1: Ike's reason for hating gay people will come in the future. It's kinda like a suspenseful thing. And Link is gonna accept it... Of course, it's gonna be a little too late... for Ike anyway. I don't own a Theasaurus, so me and the Theasaurus aren't friends. Sorry if this bothers you.

Chapter 2: Murder

After the assembly, the Smashers left and headed where ever they planned on going. Ike left the assembly, however, to be confronted by Roy. The colbolt-haired warriors stared at each other. Marth's eyes showed rage and questioning. Ike's were emotionless. Wanting to say these words for days after Ike showed up, Marth finally spoke his mind.

"No one wants us to leave. No one likes you. It's not because you're the reason Roy and I are leaving. That fact isn't even the main problem. In case you didn't notice, two of my best friends, Link and Roy, are..." Marth said.

"I don't care," Ike interrupted.

"What?!" Marth said.

"Let's just put it this way. I don't like homosexual people, so as far as I'm concerned, Link and Roy can..."

Ike would've continued his insult, but some friends of Link's and Roy's who had heard came to their defense. In a few seconds, he had Samus' power beam, Fox's blaster, Falco's blaster, Young Link's bow, and Pit's bow aimed right at him, Fox and Falco ready to pull the trigger, Young Link and Pit with their arrows ready, Samus charged up and ready to fire. Mario and Luigi, standing on either side of Marth, cracked their knuckles, daring Ike to continue on. Pikachu and Pichu had electricity sparking from their cheeks. Peach held a golf club in her hands and Zelda let the fire Din granted her glow brightly in her hand. Marth also had his sword out, ready to chop Ike to pieces if necessary. The threatening gestures from all of the Smashers there silenced Ike, who did not make a solitary movement until he was sure he could walk away freely.

"You were saying?" Marth asked with a hostile tone.

"... It doesn't matter anyway. You can't get back on the roster. I'm here to stay," Ike said. With that, Ike turned and walked away. Marth snarled in anger, his grip on Falchion tightening. Zelda looked at him and frowned, wishing he weren't so angry, then looked at Fox. She had accepted Link's homosexuality and, during a dance, Fox had asked her since neither of them had a partner and feelings grew during the dance. Zelda had always found Fox cute, but she didn't know some of the things about him she knew now, like how intelligent and kind he was. She knew Fox was smart and caring, but she had no idea on what magnitude.

Away from the crowd, Ike took his sword out and examined it. It was called Ragnell and it was a gleaming gold blade, the blade he had used in the war against Daein, the blade he had crushed King Ashnard with, and the blade he had brought peace to the land of Tellius with. It gleamed with a magnificent beauty rarely found in other blades. Finding Ragnell perfect, Ike sheathed it and went back to his room. He needed to rest so that he could start training in the gymnasium.

At the pool, Pikachu and Pichu were having a conversation while swimming around. Unlike many other electrical things, they could control whenever they gave off electricity, therefore allowing them to swim in the pool under the rule that no electricity was to be used. Since Pikachu and Pichu were talking in their own language, no one else around them could understand, save for Jigglypuff and Mewtwo if they joined the two.

"Ike is a real jerk!" Pikachu said.

"Poor Mr. Roy. He and Mr. Link promised to be together. Will they really have to be torn apart?" Pichu asked.

"Ash and I are planning something. We both want to let Ike know that Marth and Roy are our friends. If he insults them, he has to deal with us," Pikachu said.

"But big brother, what if you get caught?" Pichu asked.

"That's a risk worth taking," Pikachu said.

In the spa, the three girls were getting a massage from male wireframes. Wireframes were commonly used as employees so that the Corperation would not have to pay anybody to do the job. It was also to make sure the Smashers did not flirt with the employees.

"I'd just love to blast Ike," Samus admitted to the princesses. "He's acting worse then the freaking Space Pirates, and you know how much I hate them."

"Ike's even meaner then Bowser, I agree," Peach said.

"I'm still debating on whether or not he's meaner then Ganondorf," Zelda sadly admitted.

"Well Bowser doesn't strut around saying he's the King of Evil and the Space Pirates are the kind of aliens that shoot first and gloat later, so... Yeah," Samus said.

"It's ok. I only wish we could help Roy," Zelda said.

"Well who says we can't?" Peach asked.

In the casino, Mario and Luigi were playing a game of blackjack. First up was Mario, who's set gave him a ten and a two.

"I don't-a like Ike. It should-a be easy to see-a why," Luigi told Mario.

"I know. He's a jerk. Hit-a me," Mario said to the dealer wireframe, who's two cards consisted of a Queen and a five.

"You hit-a the bullseye with Ike Mario. Shame you-a hit a bust," Luigi said, seeing the dealer throw down a King. Mario groaned and cashed in his chips. The Corperation would take money from his bank and he would make sure they didn't take more then they were supposed to, which they did sometimes.

"So what are we going to do about it, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"We need-a to give Ike a message, let-a him know he's unwanted," Mario replied.

Luigi nodded, a smirk forming on his face. "Yeah. Let's-a do it," Luigi said.

Day had turned to night as more Smashers thought up things to do to Ike. However, when everyone was supposed to be in bed asleep, there was a figure hiding on the ground floor. Wireframe guards patrolled the hallways leading to various places. The figure, clad fully in black, held a card in his hand while unseen behind the front desk. The card would allow him to open any room he wanted to. Waiting for the wireframes to turn away, he rolled out from behind the desk in into the shadows of a nearby flower pot. The flowers themselves were petunias. Carefully he made his way through the shadows, making sure each wireframe has not even a one percent chance of catching him. When he reached the door to the stairs, he crept in and then made his way up to the second floor.

The second floor was unguarded, unlike the first floor. The Corperation knew that some Smashers liked to visit other Smashers in the dead of night and did not want the wireframes to stop them, seeing as they had no wireframes that could tell the Smashers apart from any intruders yet programmed. Searching for his destination, the intruder continued his way down the hallway until at last he reached the place he was searching for. He stood in front of a door with a gold name plate on it that read Ike. Swiping the card, he managed to get into Ike's room.

Ike's room was painted blue. Ragnell was put on the dresser next to Ike''s bed. Pictures of different people in Ike's life, taken for Ike when the Smash Corperation came to retrieve him, hung on the wall in beautiful frames. These people loved Ike, and yet they would never see him again. The man pulled out a rope and silently slipped the noose around Ike's neck, then he took some duct tape and pressed it onto Ike's mouth. Ike, being a deep sleeper, did not awaken, nor did he awaken when the man picked him up and carried him over to the window. Putting Ike down for a minute, he opened the window. A large gust of wind blew into the room, scattering some unhooked pictures and papers Ike was working on. Ike's eyes began to flutter open and the man picked Ike up again. Ike, this time, was awake and began to fight against the man, but he threw Ike out the window and quickly grabbed onto the end of the rope with both of his hands. A hard jerk was on the rope and the man began to pull Ike back up. When he saw Ike, he knew he had succeeded. He took Ike's body back to the bed, tore the duct tape from his mouth, undid the rope from him, and walked out of the room.

In the morning, everything seemed normal. A wireframe was sent to check up on all the fighters. Just before the killer left, he had put the master card, as some called it, back on the front desk. With the card in hand, the wireframe went into each room, seeing nothing wrong. His last stop was Ike's room. He swiped the care and walked in. The pictures and papers were still on the ground. The Corperation held a policy of cleanliness in the rooms, so the wireframe walked over to Ike.

"Fighter Ike, wake up and repair the situation in your room," the wireframe said with a robotic voice. Ike did not move. The wireframe shook Ike and got no reaction. The wireframe moved Ike's head so as to see if Ike's eyes were really closed. When he met blank eyes and a fearful expression on Ike's face, the wireframe went into red aleart mode. All wireframes were programmed to know the difference between life and death. The wireframe touched the wall and, with powers only the wireframes had, sent electrical energy to the alarm, which set it off. When the alarm went off, all Smashers were to report to the assembly hall as quickly as possible. With no chance to get properly dressed, all the Smashers drug themselves out of their rooms, groaning in sleepiness, and took the elevators up to the assembly room. In there, they began to talk.

"What's going on?" Link asked. He was once again in his white T-Shirt and boxers.

"I don't-a know," Mario said.

"It better be worth the sight of your pajamas. No offense," Link said, noticing Mario's blue fussy pajamas with his nightcap that had the little ball at the end.

"These pajamas are-a very comfortable Link... Besides, that's-a more embarassing," Mario said, pointing at Luigi. Luigi had the same PJs as Mario, only they were colored pink. Link couldn't help himself and began to snicker.

"It was-a the only color left. I'm not-a gay. No offense meant-a Link," Luigi said.

"You could've fooled me Luigi. No offense meant," Link said, snickering.

"It's ok... Everyone-a laughs... Hey, is that-a Roy?" Luigi asked.

Link turned in the direction Luigi was pointing and saw Roy was surrounded by Brutal Melee Wireframes. They were questioning him mercilessly about where he was and what he was doing last night. Apparantly the poor boy cracked under pressure, for he was in tears. Link made his way over and pushed the wireframes out of the way before holding Roy in a comforting embrace. From there, he glared at the interrogators.

"What's the deal?!" he snarled.

"Once we get the other three main suspects in here from their interrogations, we will respond," one of the wireframes said. Pit gasped as Felix was pulled in. Behind him were Marth and Leon. Felix was frightened. He did not understand why they had come out of nowhere and drug him away along with Marth and Leon. Roy and Link were to be questioned by Master Hand later, so they said. Marth looked pissed off. Leon was emotionless. When Master Hand floated into the room, all eyes were on him.

"Well, I suppose you all wish to know what has happened," he said and everyone replied with a curious interest into what was going on. "Very well. During the daily checkup of our fighters, the wireframe that is responsible for this duty came upon a disturbing sight. One of our fighters was found dead, his room a mess. As Marth and Roy are major suspects, I'm sure you can tell who the victim is." 

Link's eyes were frozen wide with horror. "Ike was... murdered?" he said.

"That is correct. Link, you know that if Ike were to be killed, Roy would be back on the roster, right?" Master Hand said.

"No... sir. And though I did not want Roy to leave... after a while, I began to accept that it was destiny," Link said.

"Destiny seems to have snapped in your favor though. Coincidental, isn't it?" Master Hand asked.

"W-W-Why am I-I-I a s-suspect?" Felix asked.

"Felix, you and Leon are two different sides of Christianity, as well as the fact that Ike was not killed before your appearence. If God told you someone's time was up, they would be killed, and Leon would kill for fun," Master Hand said.

"Pffft." The sound came from Leon, who looked irritated at Master Hand. "Only lowly imps kill for fun. I kill for my own reasons. And, despite my dislike for him, as I naturally dislike all of you, I had no reason to kill him," Leon said.

"And I d-don't cover the j-job of t-taking souls to D-Death for judgement," Felix stuttered, feeling very trapped. Pit jumped over to him and started shooing the wireframes away.

"Give him some space, ok? I don't think Felix is capable of killing anyone. Why do you suspect him?" Pit asked.

"Everyone is a suspect Pit. Felix, Leon, Link, Marth, and Roy are just the main five. No matter who the murderer is, though, they will be facing justice," Master Hand said. A cold air filled the room as Master Hand floated away. When he was gone, Link looked over to his friends.

"Guess... we're living with a killer," he said.

End Chapter.

The suspense is killing me! Who will I make the killer, eh?! Luigi's pink PJs was a comedy crack at his pink alternate costume. Lol. Feel free to review and criticise as always. Flames... well...

Dante: Please flame him. I want to shoot somebody.

Yeah... Just try to flame me.


	3. High Tensions

Author's Note: It's that time again. Seeing as I'm working hard on writing it during my free time in School, when I'm not reading a book anyway, here is the third chapter to Murder's Treachery. Also for the review answer.

SovereignPanda: Oh mighty king of pandas... That is what sovereign means. The reason for my big descriptions of character garbs is so that you know what they're wearing, and the descriptions of the normal garbs are for those who read these stories and don't know how they're dressed. Plus, I'd also like to make it like I'm typing in a real story. The difference in characterization is for the main story. Marth is upset more because of Link and Roy anyway. Add that to the fact that everyone besides the characters that are the bullies and the villains, of course, is Marth's friends, since a lot of the fighters are social. Roy... Roy is definenetly OOC, but I can see him in my mind doing all of that. Ike's reason for being a homophobe will come soon. Also, I have played Path of Radiance, but I can't get past Mission 8. My friend, on the other hand, has beaten the entire game, and they call him retarded. Retarded my ass, my friend's smarter then me when it comes to some things. Thank you for believing this is a good story. And yes, I am a Christian who believes in gay rights, but I'm probably wasting my time on religion because I don't have hope in humanity. In fact, while those that are good are my friends, humanity disgusts me in a way. If you want to know more on this subject, send me a message.

Disclaimer: Some sources come from Nintendo Nut1. I should've put this first, but I thought it wouldn't be too noticable. However, some ideas are borrowed... ok, maybe stolen in a sense... from her stories.

Chapter Three: High Tensions

Link sat by himself that day. _Just like old times_, he thought. Back in the first tournament, Link was quite the loner. He did not talk to any of the fighters around and Donkey Kong liked to make fun of him along with his friend, Captain Falcon. Both drove him to the point of depression and near suicide. Fox befriended Link, however, and then Samus, who had stopped Link from cutting off his ears, the main focus of Falcon's and DK's teasing. Those were the old days, when Link was thought straight, Zelda was back home in Hyrule, and Roy was not a thought in Link's mind. When Melee came, Zelda and Roy appeared and it became Hell as Link had a crush on Roy, but he and Zelda had held a relationship for quite a while. When Link finally confessed to Zelda that he was homosexual, she cried a little about it, but, like Link, she accepted it, and found interest elsewhere.

Brawl was beginning to screw everything around. First Ike came, replacing his friend, Marth, and his lover, Roy. Then Ike is conveniantly murdered the next day, allowing Marth and Roy back on the roster. Link wasn't angry about the two warriors being allowed to come back, but he didn't show much enthusiasm as he would've liked to. Someone had died. And, even worse, Link found people suspecting him and Roy more then Marth, Felix, and Leon. Falcon and DK had regained their old habits of messing with Link, now trying to say that he was the murderer, and Diddy Kong was with them, since Diddy Kong was DK's close personal friend. However, most of the Smashers believed Link innocent. Ganondorf even defended Link, though it was in his unique way.

"Link kill Ike? That's a foolish thought. Link is too heroic and kind to do something so vengeful and evil. If Link were the murderer, I'd probably be applauding his actions, but I can bet a million rupees freely that Link didn't do it," Ganondorf had said.

Tensions were still high. Suspicions of Link and Roy were still there. Link had found himself questioned daily and was beginning to get annoyed, but what ticked him off even more was seeing them gang up on Roy to question him, causing the poor red-haired warrior pressure. One day, he cracked yet again, and Link had to escort him away while he cried. Roy was a great guy and, like Link, he was not the murdering type. He seemed to be the most upset of all the fighters.

Link sat at lunch alone. It was a medieval restaraunt, not from Hyrule, but from the land of Fire Emblem, where you could get food that even a King would enjoy, so they said. He looked over his shoulder and saw Pit and Felix. He would've said hi to them, but he saw they were locked in their own conversation. In the middle of one sentence, Felix stopped speaking, and Link could see the Christian angel's cheeks turn scarlet. Link's heart lightened up. He could tell that Felix liked Pit a lot, and it was the same feeling that he had shared with Roy. Link also thought, noting how shy Felix was his very first day, that the angel could've been a loner like Link if Pit hadn't stepped in, and he found himself happy Pit did, for he couldn't imagine how tormented Felix would be if Falcon, DK, and Diddy teased him with no one to defend him. It made Link's spirits rise from their dark pit to know that someone, who had been like him during his first time, had managed to find an easy friend.

Roy walked slowly into the restaraunt and sat next to Link. Link looked over and was caught by surprise. The two stared at each other, their gazes lost in one another's eyes. Then Roy looked away, softly blushing, and began to speak.

"I'm sorry for looking like a baby," he said.

"Why would you think you looked like a baby?" Link asked, caught by surprise at this remark from Roy.

"It's because of all the questioning. I'm sorry Link. I've never really wanted to kill before. War was the only reason I killed and it was because of how the leaders of the country I waged war with acted. Ike was a jerk, but he wasn't like them, and it's driving me mad that they're messing with me, that I'm their biggest suspect. Quite honestly, Link... I'm scared," Roy said.

"So am I Roy. I don't want to be seen as a murderer myself. And we don''t know who the killer is. It could be any one of is. But we'll get through this. We always do," Link said, giving Roy a confident smile.

"Yeah... you're right," Roy said.

"So... how are you two lovebirds doing?" a soft, friendly voice asked.

Link and Roy turned to see Fox dressed in his usual garb, holstering his pistol on one side of his cargo pants and his reflector on the other. Fox had managed to get along with Link easily back in the first tournament. The way Falcon and DK had made fun of Link's ears, they had made fun of Fox period. He was a Lylatian, and a proud one at that, and it gave Falcon and DK easy room to tease and torment him, but he never let it truely get to him.

"We're fine Fox," Link said, smiling.

"Hello Fox. How's Zelda doing?" Roy asked, giving the same smile Link gave.

"I like being with Zelda a lot. She's kind, thoughtful, and cares about others as much as she does about herself and me. I still can't believe you let her go Link," Fox said, adding a playful tone to his voice in the last sentence.

"Hey... Roy's the same way!" Link said.

"Yeah, of course. How could I forget?" Fox asked. Then all three burst out laughing. It was their way of talking to each other. "In either case, I didn't come to talk about me having Link's girlfriend. I've decided to hunt down Ike's murderer. That way, I can clear your names."

"Thanks Fox. It means a lot to me. I hope you and Zelda have a good relationship," Link said.

"Me too... It still surprised me that she took you being different, as she put it, so well," Fox said.

"A little crying, then total acceptance... I'm glad it turned out that way though. I thought she'd hate me," Link said.

"Yeah, so did I. I guess she's a lot friendlier then I took credit for," Roy said, giving a nervous grin.

"Yeah... Hey, by the way Link, Zelda wants to talk to you right quick. Mind if we borrow him for a minute, Roy?" Fox asked, giving a little royal tone in that last sentence that caused the two warriors to burst out in laughter.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you in the pool," Roy told Link. Link nodded and then began to follow Fox over towards the back room.

"Zelda seems to be rubbing off on you. I could've sworn you thought you were the Prince of Hyrule," Link said.

"You could say that, I guess," Fox said, grinning nervously, blushing.

"It's ok. She had rubbed off on me once before. You just sounded so formal and royal, like you were a natural prince," Link said.

When they reacher Zelda, who was sitting at one of the middle tables, she stood, her dress flowing around her, and began to stride over to them. Fox and Link kneeled down, but this caused Zelda to giggle and signal for them to rise. When they rose, she gave Link a friendly hug, but then huggled Fox, causing a snicker from Link, seeing the Lylatian flush.

"You two really will have a long relationship," Link said.

"What can I say? I love my little kitsune," Zelda said, causing Fox to turn an even deeper scarlet as he turned away. "But I heard about the wireframes that continue harassing you and Roy. Samus, Peach, and I have agreed to help Fox find the murderer."

"Awww, thanks Zel. I'll be sure to thank Peach and Samus when I see them again," Link said.

"Don't mention it... So how is Roy doing?" Zelda asked.

"Roy's kinda upset about this," Link said, looking down, frowning.

"Awwwwww, isn't that sweet? Watch out Zelda! He might lose it and kill you this time!" a cocky voice said. The three glared at Captain Falcon, who, upon giving his remark, high fived DK and Diddy. Fox growled, Zelda snarled, and Link looked like he really _was_ capable of killing someone... most likely Falcon.

"You know what Falcon? You can take your stupid insults and shove them straight up your ass!" Link said.

"Sorry. I'm not like that. How about yours though? I bet you'd like it," Falcon said.

Link felt an overpowering rage flow through him and Zelda and Fox immediately jumped up, ready to hold Link back if he exploded, but he managed to keep self-control overhimself. Falcon was a crowd members. He hated homosexuals the same reason a lot of other people did. They were different. They were considered freaks of nature. And that's how Falcon viewed it.

"We don't need to hear it Falcon," Fox snarled.

"I don't really care. Hey, sweet thing, imagine you and me one day sitting in the lobby smooching together because I became the hero who managed to lock Link the killer up," Falcon said, trying to hit on Zelda.

"You'll never be a hero. Besides, I've already got Fox," Zelda said.

"Oh, so you're into out-of-species relationships... and with a walking, talking animal. Weird," Falcon said.

"At least he's not a cocky bitch," Zelda said.

"Ooooh, touche mademoiselle," Falcon said in the fakest French accent he could muster.

"Just go before I set your ass on fire for all of us," Zelda said.

"Ok, ok... Come on guys. We've got better things to do," Falcon said. With that, he walked out of the back room and out of the restaraunt, DK and Diddy following. Link and Zelda had a scowl on their face.

"Could he get anymore immature?" Link asked, the anger easily noticable in his voice.

"Ignore him. He's trying to make it look like you killed Ike," Fox said.

"So what? I didn't kill Ike. If he's trying to make me say it, he's wasting his time. The only people I would kill if I ever gained the chance to do so would be Ganondorf, DK, Diddy, and Falcon himself!" Link said.

"Link, calm down! You're making this seem worse then it already is. Saying things like that won't help your current reputation as is," Zelda said.

Link took a deep breath, knowing Zelda was right. He exhaled sharply, frustration being cleansed from his system. Captain Falcon seemed to be able to get into Link's head, no matter how hard he tried to keep him out. Still, something bothered Link subconciously. He was beginning to wonder if the killer was a Smasher at all. Then he looked at Fox and Zelda and an even crazier idea came to his head. While he doubted it seriously, what if one of his friends had killed Ike to keep him and Roy together?

"Link... perhaps you should go down to the pool and meet up with Roy. Fox and I will stay here," Zelda said.

"Yeah... you're right... Jeeze, I can already see your kids though. Half Hylian and half Fox Lylatian," Link said, causing the two to blush.

"L-Link!" Zelda whimpered.

"Come on dude, we're just dating! Don't make it awkward!" Fox said.

Link gave a playful grin. "I was just messing with you, don't worry about it. I'll see you guys later then," he said.

"Ok... Bye," Zelda said, giving him a soft smile.

"Yeah, later," Fox said, giving him a Lylatian salute.

Link smiled and returned Fox's salute and Zelda's smile before turning and walking out of the restaraunt. As he made his way to the pool area, strolling down the halls, he began to wander back to his previous suspicions. What if someone from the outside had managed to get in? It could've been some crazed Marth or Roy fan, maybe a fan of both, or a hardcore LinkXRoy shipper. Either that, or the person would really have to hate Ike. That returned him to the thought that one of his friends could've killed Ike. Link shook his head, finding that thought impossible. But still, what if...?

Link shook his heads of these thoughts as he walked into the poolroom. Inside the pool were the Mario brothers, Ash and Pikachu, Young Link, Ness, the Ice Climbers, and Roy. Upon seeing his arrival, Roy waved. Link waved back, smiling softly at him.

"You didn't strip down into your bathing suit?" Roy asked Link curiously.

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood for a swim, so I won't get in the pool," Link said, walking over to a chair and setting himself into it softly, making himself comfortable.

"Then I'll just have to get out," Roy said, pulling himself out of the pool. Grabbing a tower and wrapping it around his dripping crimson red bathing suit, he set himself down on the chair next to Link, giving the Hylian a soft smile which he returned to the red-haired prince.

"So, how are the lovebirds... Or should I say lovefoxes?" Roy asked with a playful grin.

"Zelda is gonna help Fox. She got Samus and Peach to go along as well," Link said, staring up at the ceiling.

"That's nice of her," Roy said.

"Yeah... it is... Roy, I've been having these weird thoughts," Link said.

"Like what?" Roy asked.

"My first thought was that the killer could be an outsider, someone who wasn't a Smasher, a crazed fan of you or Marth, a hardcore shipper that wants us to be together, someone who hated Ike..." Link began.

"But Link... security is so beefed up on the first floor... You'd have to be really sneaky to get past all the guards," Roy said.

"I know... What if the murderer was though?" Link asked.

"I doubt it, the mess he left behind," Roy said.

"Yeah... my other thought... was that maybe one of our friends..." Link began.

Before he could finish, Roy had shot upwards, turning around and giving Link an icy glare.

"No way! You can't be serious! How could you even think that Link?!" he asked.

"I don't know... I'm sorry Roy, it was just a thought... Give me some time to straighten my thoughts out," Link said.

Roy sighed, looking away from Link. He looked depressed for a second. Then he spoke.

"Link... I think this murder is driving us apart, and..." Roy said.

"No! Don't say that!" Link cried, feeling the tears threatening to come.

"Link, I just don't know what to do... Ike was murdered the day Marth and I were removed from the roster," Roy said.

"But you're back on the roster! Why are you saying this?!" Link asked, feeling a lone tear drip down his cheek.

"Well... if they try to replace me again, I don't want anyone getting killed... I think it's better this way," Roy said.

"No Roy... no one can replace you now!" Link said, feeling his entire body shake.

"Link... I think we need to stop seeing each other for a while," Roy said, turning around and walking out of the poolroom.

Link felt his mind run crazy. He wanted to move to chase after Roy, but he felt his legs buckle under him, cause him to drop to the floor. He was in tears and he heard the splashing of water as his friends rushed to his aid. Link couldn't believe that, after all they had been through, it was coming to an end. He felt the sadness overflow him and his world then turned black.

End Chapter

TRADGEDY! I am so good at it. Well, to all those who don't like the ending to this chapter, please bear with me. Things will get better, I promise. Review and criticise as always. Don't flame me please.


	4. The Prophetic Nightmare

Author's Note: The fourth chapter to Murder's Treachery is here. I'm gonna delete and rewrite Elenor's Cry as a first person story. However, now for some review responses.

Nintendo Nut1: One day, I will sneak Stephen King books from my library and read them without my mom knowing. She thinks they're too scary for me. Honestly, what the hell? You have to respect your parents, but I'm 15 years old. I did read Gerald's Game though. That was disgusting. And dragged, not drug... My mind constantly thwarts me. I try to edit from the book, seeing as the book is more of a rough draft, a giant rough draft, compared to what I'm posting.

No, you did not kill him. I already know who I'm gonna have the murderer be. Muwahahahahahaha, I won't tell who, but I'll give you a hint my dear. It's someone you hold close to you... in the world of gaming anyway... I suck at canon personalities, I will admit this now, it's like the guy who told me that Marth and Roy were out of character, despite his obsession to hug me later for being a Christian who does not despise gay people. The end was kinda the worst, I know, but I was building up for a new scene, which you will see in this chapter. Imagery and synonyms... I detail a lot for imagery, I thought it would help you see into the mind... I usually visualize my stories like a great big movie in my head before writing them. As for synonyms and the need for a theasaurus, I am talking with my mom about that. And as for typos, yes keyboards are evil, just like your typos with synonyms. I'm using Wordpad, not Microsoft Word... If I had that again, I'd be happy, but it got lost. Oh well. Glad you still like it, despite all the rock-the-boat details in it.

Chapter Four: The Prophetic Nightmare

He walked through field after field of grass. Exploring this foreign land, he began to ponder how he got here. Rays of moonlight shined upon him, illuminating his rose-red hair in the darkness. The freezing air sent chills down his spine. A wolf's howl pierced the heavy silence that the fields provided. Looking behind him to see if someone was following him, he heard the sound beneath his foot change from crunching grass to hard stone. He turned around and saw something that had not been there before. There was a drawbridge that laid across a moat. The moat seperated the stone patio from a city hiden by giant stone walls. Roy could now tell where he was as he walked forward, entering Castle Town of Hyrule.

Roy felt his breath leave him. The place seemed deserted. Silence was imminent around the city, saved for the wolf's howls, which grew louder as he made his way towards the center of the city, passing him baskets of fruit, bread, and flowers that were for sale at ridiculous prices. The fountain was working, but it seemed to be shooting out a darkish red liquid instead of regular water. Roy stared at it for a while, his eyes wide, fear shining within his irises. He passed up the fountain and made his way upward towards the castle. Perhaps Zelda could tell him what was going on.

Moonlight could not reach the place Roy entered and he had to feel around the darkness to find the gates inside the castle. Only when he opened them did light appear once more. As he walked into the courtyard, a light drizzle began to fall from the sky. It soon turned into pure rainfall and Roy decided to hurry as light from the castle pierced the darkness. The doors were already open, as if someone was awaiting his arrival. His hair was matted to his forehead and his armor began to rust as he walked into the castle. There was tiled flooring that seemed to mirror off Roy's reflection and crimson walls. There was, on the left side of the room, a brown staircase that seemed to be broken. There were balconies with brown railings and chandaliers that shined brightly in the room. The greater source of light, however, came from the golden wolf that stood in the middle of the room. Curiosity brewing within him, Roy walked towards the wolf.

It turned its head, causing Roy to jump back in surprise. Its gaze rested upon the young warrior, who was panting with lost breath. The wolf then raised its head and howled a final time before dissapearing into thin air. A hard gust of wind slammed the doors shut behind Roy and the clicking sound a lock made could be heard. But Roy paid no attention to any of that. His focus remained on the sight that now cursed his eyes.

There was another wolf there, only it seemed to be dead. Its dark fur was stained with crimson and its eyes were torn right out of its sockets, rivers of red running down from the sockets to the nose as if the wolf were crying. A good chunk of its stomach was torn out and Roy could see that the heart had also been torn out. One of the wolf's front paws were hanging, connected to the body by a small thread, and both ears were torn off. Roy frowned, wondering what the poor beast had been through, trying to imagine what could have killed it, when shadows covered it. Roy jumped back and he could see the wolf's outline changing into a human's. When the shadows cleared, Roy's sight fell upon the wolf again, but Roy did not see a wolf this time. His eyes widened, his heart stopped, and a scream threatened to tear his throat into shreads.

There on the ground, laying in front of Roy, was Link. It was Link with his stomach torn open and his heart ripped out. It was Link with his ears pulled off and his eyes cut out. It was Link who was unmoving, his fair skin covered with crimson streaks of blood. It was Link who cried bloody rivers from empty eye sockets. It was Link who laid there, dead, in front of Roy.

Roy could hear nothing had first, but then laughter spawned in the background. His body refused to move for a moment, frozen to the spot, but when he regained control of himself, his first action was to hurl, spreading vomit across the mirrored floor. The laughter began to get louder and Roy heard it was a whole audience laughing at Link. He looked up to the ceiling and shouted out, "Stop it! Stop laughing!" This only made the laughing grow louder and Roy could hear the evil tones in it. Trying to block it out, he ran to Link's corpse and threw himself to his knees in front of it, staring at it, his eyes filling with tears, before he screamed Link's name. And then the dead Hylian's hand raised up and began to choke him. Roy felt his windpipe tighten in Link's grip and the laughter grew even louder and more high pitched. Roy felt darkness creep over his vision and he willingly gave himself to death's embrace.

A hard smack across the face woke Roy up. He shot up in his bed, thrusting his hand out to grab the throat of the one who smacked up, locking in a little paranoia state, but when the person dodged, Roy did not pursue. He pulled his hand back and began to pant softly. When the blurriness from his vision faded, he saw Mario. Mario frowned and spoke.

"I heard you screaming about Link," he said. "So I called Master Hand. He unlocked your door."

"Where is Link... I need to tell him something," Roy said, looking down.

"Roy... I'm sorry," Mario said.

Roy felt his heart jump at those words and he jumped out of bed. "Where is he?!" he asked.

"He was so upset when you told him you and he should stop seeing each other... He left, saying he needed some time alone," Mario said.

"No... What have I done?" Roy said, his body shaking. "I need to save him now!"

"Maybe you should rinse off first," Mario said.

Roy looked down. His article of clothing for sleep consisted of nothing but a white T-shirt similar to Link's and red boxers. His white T-shirt, however, was covered in vomit. Roy grimaced, then turned around and strolled into the bathroom. The sound of running water could be heard from the room a few seconds later. A few minutes after that, it stopped and Roy ran out, fully dressed in his usual clothing, and ran out of the room.

Roy sped down the hallways and attempted to go to the elevators when a figure blocked his way. It was Leon.

"Let me through!" Roy snarled, feeling angry that someone would come out of nowhere to block his way.

"No... I cannot..." Leon said.

Not waiting for any explanation, Roy thrust his hand out and pushed Leon to the ground before sprinting to and pressing the button. There was a loud ding and a door opened. Wasting no time at all, Roy stepped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. The doors closed behind him and he tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator moved down. As it dinged again, the doors opened and Roy jumped out before taking off down the decorated halls towards the front door. As he reached it, however, Felix walked out and held his hand out. Roy decided to stop again.

"I know where Link is... I want to come with you," he said.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked.

"Yes... I don't want to be seen as a weak, shy warrior. I'm stronger then that," Felix said.

"Well... if you want to, then let's go," Roy said.

Felix nodded. With that, the two turned and pushed the front doors opened before running out onto the porch and down the steps of the Smash Mansion. They turned off the road and began to travel through the forest, a shortcut Roy always took. The road led to Smash City, a really big city that had anything and everything. It was where Roy repaired his sword, Ash bought his items for his Pokemon, and so on and so forth. While Roy and Felix could've just followed the roads and rushed through them to get to where they were going, Roy knew it would've been a waste of time and that the route through the forest was much shorter.

They burst through the trees and ran up to a dome shaped building. The doors opened automatically as they entered it and there was a man sitting next to machinery behind a glass window, the only other room in the entire building. In the middle of the room was a large machine, a teleporter. It was designed to teleport fighters of the Smash World back to their homelands or to foreign worlds in order to visit or explore. When they entered, another scientist ran over to them.

"Welcome to the teleporter Mr. Roy sir," he said.

"Me and my friend are going to Hyrule Castle," Roy said.

"Yes sir," the scientist said and then held out two walkie-talkie like devices.

"Huh?" Felix examined the new item curiously.

"It's a radio. You use it to communicate with the scientists when you want to get teleported back to this world. It helps them lock onto our coordinates," Roy said.

"I get it," Felix said.

No more words exchanged between them, Roy and Felix entered onto the teleporter and waited. The man running the machine pressed the start button, entered in the coordinates, and hit the teleport button. Felix, a little new to teleporting, felt queasy as his molecules began to seperate and move across space. Roy, used to it, did not feel anything except a strong desire to see that Link survived.

In Hyrule Castle, a dark-colored wolf, gray and what appeared to be dark green, walked into the front doors that seemed to blow open for him. The mirrored tiles on the floor caught his reflection and he stared down at them, a look of loneliness caught in his eyes. As he appeared in the middle of the main room, he frowned, looking around at the scenery. It all looked perfect. Whimpering softly, he sat down and stared at the ground.

[II have to let it go... I need to move on... But... How can I?[/I

There was a bright beam of orange light behind him. He yelped in surprise, jumping back, turning to face it, growling madly. When the beam began to form people inside, he stopped growling. He could tell who it was by the fact one person had a sheathed sword hanging from his pants and the other one had wings with no olive branch. When the orange beam retracted, leaving the two fully in place and in color, Link's suspicions were proven correct. Standing there, right in front of him, stood Felix and Roy.

Roy's gaze turned over to the wolf, whose eyes continued to gaze into his. They stood there, motionless for a moment, then Roy's eyes averted away before he spoke softly, shame plaguing his voice.

"I'm sorry Link," he said.

Link's ears perked up. Why was Roy saying this? Why was Roy even in this castle? Did he...?

"I was so worried about the lives of others that... I was not thinking straight when I said what I said... I don't want to leave you and I don't want to lose you... Can you forgive me?" he asked.

Felix let out a sharp scream as the wolf ran and tackled Roy. But then his screaming stopped as he stared at the two and realized that the wolf was licking Roy. Roy laughed giddily under his weight before he rolled off and shook himself off, making his fur a wild mess. Roy picked himself up and Felix gazed at Roy softly. "So... That's...?"

"Yup," Roy said, patting Link's head softly.

"Link... how did you?" Felix asked.

"Link's been through a lot of adventures... I'm sure there's a reason for it," Roy said, smiling softly.

Link nodded softly and Felix pulled out his radio, ready to call for a triple teleportation, when a large gust of wind blew into the main room. Roy and Felix were thrown from Link and a barrier of red walls surrounded him. Link growled, angered at this new development, and tackled the barriers, but it was no use. He just bounced back off with a yelp of pain. Black creatures formed inside the barrier, creatures with red markings on their heads. They were known as Twilight Creatures and Link's eyes widened in shock to see them, as he had thought Midna had gotten everything back under control after they had defeated Ganondorf. But they were there, and there were plenty of them. Did that mean Midna had betrayed the World of Light, setting her soldiers upon their hero? Link did not have time to think of this as he was viciously attacked and more were spawning by the second.

"_**Link!**_" Roy cried as he immediately threw himself at the barrier, but a shcoking noise and a large cry of pain from his throat was the only thing that followed as Roy was thown back off. Felix ran over to Roy and picked him up, then spread his wings and flew up into the air before throwing Roy into the fray.

"Thanks Felix!" Roy said as he plummeted down and immediately slashed a Twilight Creature upon landing. Link grinned in joy, best a wolf could grin at the very least, and grabbed onto one of the Twilight Creatures, biting deeply into it before falling off, watching it collapse to the ground. The arena was full of Twlight Creatures, but due to the skills and teamwork of Link and Roy, there was only one left. Readying themselves, Roy and Link charged at it. It reared its head back and let out a painful screech, causing Link and Roy to stop. Link howled in pain and Roy cried out in it, holding his ears, with Felix doing the same outside the barrier. The other Twilight Creatures rose and the two were back to where they started.

"No! This can't be!" Roy said, panting. He and Link were tired out. The Twilight Creatures, sensing fatigue, immediately jumped them and attacked. Link and Roy were immediately overwhelmed by the powerful group and Felix, seeing this, felt his eyes widen in fear and in shock. He began to breathe deeply, then caught himself. He shook his head hardly, closed his eyes, put his hands together, and began to speak.

"Father, I ask thee for the power to smite evil at this moment, that I might be able to use this power in order to save my friends. I've sacrificed my body, mind, and soul for you, and I ask you, out of fear and respect, to grant me the power, wisdom, and courage needed to save they who need your help and guidence out of the darkness and into the light, so that instead of death, they stay in life. In Jesus' name, Father, I pray... Amen!"

The minute Felix said that last amen, his body began to glow bright, as did his sword. He pulled it out of his sheath and swooped at the creatures, giving a large battle cry, and when he reached them, he spun, hitting a dozen of them. If the hit did not kill them by itsself, the flames that formed on the creatures sure did. Instead of sticking around, they seemed to melt away and dissapear. Felix jumped in the way of the creatures, taking hits that should've been Roy's and Link's, spilling pure white blood onto the ground to mix with the red blood of Link and Roy, continuing to slash and kill the Twilight Creatures that dared to attack them until, at the final one, he stabbed the creature deep, then sheathed his blade after pulling it out. His body stopped glowing, and his body fell to the ground.

Link, Roy, and Felix laid there in the middle of the room, unconcious. The barrier dissapeared as another orange beam shot into the room and Fox, Marth, Zelda, and Pit ran over to the four. Link was not left as bad as he was in Roy's nightmare. His body was torn up, but his ears were spared, as were his eyes. His fur was covered in blood, though, but Roy's skin and Felix's skin were stained in the same way. Roy had lost his breastplate in the fighting and there were plenty of cuts and deep wounds on his skin. Felix's condition was the same as Roy's, except there were more wounds since he took the attacks more after jumping in. Roy was on the verge of unconciousness when he saw the four. He managed to whisper, "The wolf is Link," before his head dropped to the floor, his eyes closing softly. Marth took Roy, Zelda took Link, Pit took Felix, and Fox pulled out his radio.

"We're done here. My friends and I need a teleportation back," he said.

The four came together and a giant orange beam covered them before their bodies and the bodies of the ones they were carrying split apart into pieces and dissapeared. Later, a green woman with long red hair, donning a black cloak and shirt, appeared into the castle out of thin air.

"I'm glad they were able to fight off the rebels," she said, noting the blood. "I should find a way to get to Link and appologize to him for this though."

End Chapter.

Another bad ending. If you don't know the woman, you've never played Twilight Princess or you're dumb. My last chapter did indeed end with Roy not thinking and saying something that caused this. The way I work is funny, but I think it's pretty ok.


	5. Felix's Story, Feelings Sorted Out

Author's Note: Da da da dum. It's that time again. Chapter Five is up and ready. Now for our review answer.

Nintendo Nut1: Thank you for your continued support on this story. I still do my best and am still working on getting that theasaurus. I'm told we can't afford one though, and I wonder if continuing to pester my parents is wise.

In this chapter, we learn more about Felix and Leon. This is shorter then other chapters, however, just to warn you.

Chapter 5: Felix's Story, Feelings Sorted Out

His vision was blurry. He couldn't make out much of anything at the moment. All he saw was white walls and bright fluroscent lights. Was he in a mental ward? Had the battle cost him his sanity? Then he could make out more objects in his vision. There were more beds then the one he was laying on. Two of them had people sprawled out atop them as well. There were desks with papers, pens, and tools used randomly for medicinal purposes. There was also a sink and one other desk carrying a computer on top of it. Felix immediately recognised it as the infirmiry, which was right next to Dr. Mario's room, the only room on the second floor that wasn't a fighter's room. When his vision cleared, he could make out the other two people on the beds as Link and Roy. Trying to stand, Felix felt a sharp pain in his side, which caused him to drop to his knees. He attempted to pick himself up once more, but the pain began to overwhelm him, even drown out his hearing, which kept him from hearing the door opening.

Pit quietly walked into the infirmiry to find Felix attempting to stand. Wondering why Felix would've even gotten out of bed after the beating he had taken in the first place, Pit strode his way over to the fallen angel (no pun intended) and bent down. He wrapped his arms gently around Felix's waist, causing a yelp of surprise from the angel, and picked him gently before laying him back on the bed.

"You need to rest," Pit told Felix softly, giving him a smile that caused him to melt.

"O-O-Of course," Felix stuttered softly.

Pit placed himself next to Felix, causing him to turn scarlet. The young greek angel's hand started stroking Felix's hair softly, causing him to purr instinctively.

"I heard about what you did. It was a very brave thing to do, risking your life like that," Felix said.

"What... But who told you?" Pit asked.

"Roy did. He was awake a while ago, but decided he needed more rest. I'm surprised you don't join him in Dreamland," Pit said.

"Sorry. Kirby and I haven't talked," Felix said.

Both the angels laughed at this joke, then Pit noticed Felix looked a little lonesome. Wondering what could be wrong, Pit was about to ask. However, Felix answered for him by asking his own question of Pit after reaching into his pocket and pulling out his room key.

"Pit... Could you please get me a big, white notebook? It'll be on the bed," Felix said, holding his room card out to Pit.

Pit nodded gently, taking the card from Felix, and blew him a quick air kiss before walking out the room, causing Felix to blush. He walked down the plain hallways silently. The silence began to disturb him. He fancy he heard footsteps behind him and began to quicken his pace. He confirmed the footsteps as they quickened their pace as well. Whoever was following him was beginning to catch up. Pit broke out into a run, turning a corner and coming up to Felix's room. He scanned the card quickly, unlocking the door, then threw himself into the room, locking whoever had been chasing him out. He sighed in relief, then turned to face Felix's room.

What a place! It was much bigger then Pit's room. It looked exactly like a church. There were stained glass windows with pictures that, Pit guessed, were of Jesus and Mary. Felix had a white bed made with a crucifix above it and a desk next to it. On the opposite side was a mini refrigerator and a stove with a desk next to it that had a microwave. Farther down showed the usual accessories of a church, seats and an alter. Behind the seats were red books. Pit, however, saw a white book on Felix's desk. Seeing that he had what he was coming for, he picked it up. Curiosity began to fill him. He wondered what it was and temptation caused him to attempt to open the first page. However, he drew back. He knew it was not his to open and that, if it were private, Felix would never forgive him. Therefore, he turned towards the door and opened it slowly.

The cost was clear. Whoever had been chasing Pit was apparantly gone. He walked out and made his way back to the infirmiry as quickly as he could,after closing the door to Felix's room, of course. He opened the door to the infirmiry and walked over to Felix.

"Got it," he said.

"Thank you," Felix said as he took his notebook and his room key back from Pit.

"What exactly is it?" Pit asked, curious.

"It's a private journal I'm working on. If it turns out good, I might turn it into an autobiography," Felix said.

"I see," Pit said, nodding, glad that his subconcious kicked in and kept him from reading it. That would've probably broken Felix's trust forever,.

"Hey... Pit... could I ask you something else?" Felix asked softly.

"Sure... I'd be happy to do anything you want while you're in this state," Pit said, smiling softly.

"Could you... could you read it?" Felix asked.

"Huh?" Pit looked confused now. "Didn't you just say this was...?"

"I trust you, Pit. You've been a great friend to me. I came into this place feeling like an outcast, but you spoke to me and made me feel welcome. You've shown me so much kindness and compassion and... I'd just like to show you some graditude," Felix said, his eyes shifting downwards softly.

"Well... I guess I can," Pit said, opening up to the first page. It was a table of contents. "Let me see... Chapter One, War In Heaven... But... Wasn't that...?" Pit asked.

"Yes... I am that old... But because of my immortality, I am still technically nineteen," Felix said, looking down, flustered.

"I see... Chapter Two, Expulsion From Paradise... Why were you kicked out of Heaven?" Pit asked curiously.

"You'd need to read Chapter One to understand," Felix said, sighing softly.

"Well... Hey... Chapter Four, Stolen Light... What is this?" Pit asked.

"It was... It was probably the worst experience I've ever had to face," Felix said, shrugging, then sighed, still staring at the bed before sitting up.

Pit, confused as to what could possibly be so horrible, opened the book to the beginning page of Chapter Four and began to read.

_It was as if my father, Lord God, has blessed me with this new family. They took me in off the streets of Rome, gave me hospitality, food, and shelter, and I repaid them in my labors. My mortal father was a good man, very well respected. He was a healer, and for any disease that he found, he could cure it, using Jupiter's power. Jupiter, a fake god, the chief god of all Roman gods, who were all fake. The real "Roman Gods" were angels under God's service, as were Egyptian Gods before them. Though I had to pretend I was a mortal who believed in the Roman Gods, as instructed by Lord God, I still worshipped him. There was none else I would worship._

_Rome was a marvelous city, beautiful in every sight, smell, sound, touch, and taste, but its religious insight would lead it on a path to death and despair. My mortal mother was High Priestess of a Temple to Venus, the Roman Goddess of Love. Because of her belief in this false goddess, my mortal mother would not see Heaven's light, but would pay for her blasphemy with Hell's flames. I did not thing it was fair, since people did not have the knowledge of God's existance yet, but it was the truth, and I would be forced to accept it._

_But I did not want to accept Evangeline's damnation. Evangeline was an orphin as well, abandoned in Rome by her British parents and left to rot and decay. She was saved by these people, and it was why I did not want them to meet Hell, but I definently did not want to see Evangeline go there. She was an innocent child who was learning a false religion, her mother teaching her all of Venus' laws and requirements for a priestess in her name. I could not bear it, my soul violently tearing itsself apart, so one day, I took Evangeline to the garden of Gethsemane, the garden that would one day serve as the place where God's son, Jesus Christ, would be arrested._

_"Brother, why are we here?" Evangeline asked me softly._

_"Evangeline... Forgive me... This is something I should not say, but I do not want to see your soul burn in the afterlife... Your gods... They're fake," I told her._

_She gasped, her face lighting up with shock. I had expected no less, the news being so daring a statement to say in this city of Rome, but it still pains me to this day._

_"Brother, you must not say that... If you do, you will be punished tewrribly!" She turned to the skies and fell onto her knees, holding her hands together. "Oh mighty Jupiter, forgive my brother for his blasphemy."_

_"I am not of the blasphemous, the rest of this city is," I said, causing yet another gasp from her beautiful face. "Forgive me Evangeline, but Jupiter is fake. There is only one god, the Lord God, and that is all. There is no Jupiter, nor is there a Venus; and there is also no Mercury, Mars, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, or Pluto. You must believe me."_

_She stood there, her body shaking, but then she turned to face me, a stubborn look on her face._

_"If this God be real, then prove he is real," she said._

_"You've seen his miricles. The gods you make up from these miricles are fake. He is the one who makes all miricles," I said._

_"I doubt that. The only god that be fake is yours Felix. Jupiter is the almighty, and Venus is the goddess I will follow to my grave," Evangeline said, then strode away from Gethsemane, her head held high. I thought that would be the end, that Evangeline's sudden outburst and disbelief of Lord God would be the answer, that her destined path towards Hell's fiery gates would be all I would not to worry about._

_But, little did I know, it was not._

_The next month, he came. Leon Moonwhip. The demon of lust strode into my house, all of us being in it, and immediately dispatched of our parents. My father, he decapitated, leaving the body to shoot out a geyser of blood. To my mother, he shot his hand through her chest and pulled out her heart. It was all too fast and my eyes were wide with disbelief. Evangeline screamed as Leon took a bite of our mother's heart and then turned to walk towards her._

_It was the start of a series of screams that I would never forget, the screams that would haunt me from day to night each and every day._

_"So you're Evangeline, huh?" he asked, then, as if not even a second passed, he was in front of her and threw her to the ground, binding her there with some sort of dark magic. "What a pethetic girl you must be for Felix to try and evangelize you."_

_I aimed to strike Leon down, but he thrust his hand out at me and bound me with the same dark magic. He then pulled out two silver needles and stuck them into each of Evangeline's eyes. Screams of everlasting pain erupted from her throat and I closed my eyes._

_"Let her go Leon! I'm begging you, please!" I screamed._

_"Felix... Why would I do that, eh? I will be able to cause this girl physical pain, something that, as you know, I love to do; in the process, I will also break your spirits, thus scarring you mentally for life."_

_With those words said, words that would never leave my mind, Leon reached down and tore Evangeline's clothes violently off of her._

Pit stopped reading, letting his hands drop, the book crashing to the floor, his arms crumpling back at his side. Felix frowned, noticing Pit's reaction. His eyes were wide with shock, had been since he read the name Leon Moonwhip; his mouth was curved in a frown that showed fear and despair and his whole body with trembling with terror and shock.

"I... I don't want to read anymore... I know what he did to her," Pit said.

"I wonder if that would've been less painful to my spirits," Felix wondered out loud.

"W-What do you...?" Pit asked.

"Leon was so eager to break me that he tortured Evangeline to death, cutting her, sticking needles into her body, and when she had died, it was then that he... raped her... like you thought."

Now Pit felt nausea rise up in his throat. He attempted to bottle it and barely succeeded. "I... I'm sorry... I..."

"It's revolting. I understand. I wish he would've stopped there. He should've known he caused me enough pain that night," Felix said.

Pit couldn't take it. Felix looked so fragile, sitting on that bed, staring ahead in sadness and thought. He spread his arms out and embraced the angel in a deep hug, causing him to turn scarlet. Pit pulled him so close that his wings pressed up against Pit's chest.

"P-Pit... I..." Felix stuttered.

"Why would they let a beast like him in here? Why?" Pit asked.

"I... I do not know," Felix said.

"And why are you so afraid of him? Don't you want vengeance? Aren't you angry at him?" Pit asked.

"I... he... to me... and... it..." Felix stuttered, feeling his entire body begin to shake.

"Did he... Did he violate you as well?" Pit asked.

Felix nodded, only answering with a light whimper. It was after Leon was done with his sister. He was in such a state of emotional shock that Leon said it would be a waste to let his body just sit there and rot, so he took Felix and did it again.

Pit held Felix closer as he began to recall the memory, sobbing and whimpering hysterically on the bed. "Felix... I won't let him get away with this... I promise," Pit whispered softly in the angel's ear.

End Chapter.

I like to hurt my good made-up characters, so sue me. Poor wittle Felix. And who would've guessed Leon was worse then just a little attitude, eh? Feel free to comment with compliments and constructive criticism. If I get any flames, I'll use them to light up Edward Elric's canon and shoot the flamers. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
